memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:That Which Survives (episode)
Mass vs. gravity Given that various ways that things can be phrased, could not "mass and atmosphere are similar to Earth" actually mean that the outpost planet was the right mass to have gravity of about 1 G at the surface? As the article notes, if the moon-sized Outpost, was really as massive as the Earth the gravity would have been noticeably stronger. —MJBurrage(T• ) 00:08, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Type 2 Phaser Temperature I question whether or not this episode actually establishes the Type 2 Phaser temperature. Dr. McCoy makes the statement "Whatever it is, it has a mighty high melting point." to which Kirk replies "8000 degrees Centigrade, it looks like igneous rock but infinitely denser." This does not necessarily establish that the Phaser was emitting a minimum of 8000 degrees C, since Kirk sounds like he may be referring to the melting point of igneous rock. While it's not specified what type of igneous rock is on the planet, under certain common conditions (high pressure for one), rock's melting point is scientifically established at 8000 C specifically. I can see the case for his reference establishing Type 2 Phaser temperatures, but I don't think it's an airtight case based on this episode alone. If there is additional canonical information somewhere, it should probably be cited, otherwise I don't think this particular episode can establish the 8000 C temperature canon for the phaser. Unless there is some argument to the contrary or additional citations, I will modify the reference to the Phaser 2 temperature at some point. – Nitrowolf 08:46, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :It probably should just be removed- it is relevant to the phaser page, not to the episode.--31dot 09:46, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Is she a hologram? I know they never call her a hologram, but they state she isn't mechanic or organic, and say that that she is a replica the computer made of the last image it got, so would you say she is a hologram or not? --General MGD 109 12:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Final crew deaths The transporter technician also died. 13:28, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Genesis technology? The whole idea of creating a planet seemed silly at the time, but after "The Wrath of Khan", it seems more credible. The Kallandans may have been experimenting with Genesis technology, and perhaps they had some failures (similar to the later Federation-caused Mutara sector planet), and this may have been an attempt to go more simple, with only the most crude life forms, but they still had a problem: the disease that killed the Kallandan people. Curious that the disease only affected Kallandans, or that McCoy quickly found a cure so that the Enterprise crew did not suffer from it.GCapp1959 (talk) 05:58, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :Basic on Sulu's comment regarding the diburnium-osmium alloy I would say the planet was built rather then created with a Genesis like device. More over "its size is approximately that of Earth's moon" but with a mass and atmosphere similar to Earth further suggesting it was built rather then created.--BruceGrubb (talk) 16:03, September 7, 2019 (UTC)